The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess
Season 1, Episode 16: The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess Aired: February 28, 2011 Previous: So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon to Dance?/Yo Gagga Gagga! Next: HOPS/Naru210 The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess is the 16th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 16th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary The Straight A-Team: A covert special team helps a student get good grades. Gaming's Next Top Princess: All of the video game characters compete in a reality show. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor shows pictures of former president James Abram Garfield who is a Spider-Man fan. #Opening Scene #'The Straight A-Team' (Movie Parody of The A-Team) #Animated Marginals segment #Campfire Ghost Stories (Spoof on Clay Aiken) (Cartoon) #¡AY Carly! (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly], English version) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) (Ad Parodies segment) #Pay Day (Cartoon) #Iron Man's Irontone (Ad Parody of Iron Man and Copppertone) (Ad Parodies segment) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment #Amish Ringtone (Cartoon) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - Wrestling Hold (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions segment) #Differences between your Mom and your Dad (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Waldune's Grocery Mart (MAD Security Cam]segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #A MAD Look Inside Taylor Lautner's Thoughts (A MAD Look Inside... segment) (Spoof on Taylor Lautner) #Spy vs. Spy - Shadow (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Scientist on fire (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Gaming's Next Top Princess' (Spoof on video game characters) (TV Parody of America's Next Top Model) (interrupted by the Spanish version of ¡AY Carly! at the end) #¡AY Carly! (Repeat, part of Gaming's Next Top Princess, Spanish version) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from Gaming's Next Top Princess) The segment is continued while it cuts to Lakitu, then the janitor, then back to Tyra Banks. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time Archie and Friends and America's Next Top Model gets spoofed, and this is the first appearance of MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions. *This is the second episode of MAD to have 21 segments. The first was Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor. *This is the third episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment, and this is the third appearance of the MAD Look Inside segment, the MAD Security Cam segment, and the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM. *This is the fifth time Spy vs. Spy was done in Flash. *¡AY Carly! appeared twice in this episode. One after a segment, and another after Gaming's Next Top Princess, dubbed in Spanish (because they don't want us to know). *Phineas and Ferb appeared in The Straight A-Team. *The music in Gaming's Next Top Princess where they find out the winner is from Grey's in Anime. *The Pay Day segment after ¡AY Carly! involves Skip Schwartz from Sports O'Clock. *In Gaming's Next Top Princess, the three Video Game Females left were Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Samus Aran, Mega Man and Mario appeared as judges, Amy, Misty, Tifa, Felicia, Lara Croft, and Birdo appear as voted off contestants, and Bowser, Ganondorf, and Ridley appear as enemies for a photo shoot. *Daisy, Rosalina, Krystal, Lucina, Nana, Paula, Ms.Pac-Man, Kairi, Chun Li, Lolo, Bayonetta, Jigglypuff, Palutena, KOS-MOS and any other female video game character didn't appear on MAD! *In ¡AY Carly!, after that show comes ¡la esponja cuadrada con pantalones! (In English "Sponge with Square Pants") which is a parody of Bob Esponja, the Spanish dub of SpongeBob SquarePants. *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Waldune's Grocery Mart, March 11th, 9:17 PM. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. *In Iron Man's Irontone, Archie and Betty from Archie Comics appear briefly. *'Gaming's Next Top Princess' was originally named "Gaming's Next Top Model." *In "A MAD Look Inside Taylor Launter's Thoughts", a Sharkboy and Lavagirl movie poster, with only Sharkboy in it, can be briefly seen. *Shyla.com hated ¡AY Carly! in Spanish, so they cut that off. This is why they stink: THEY ALWAYS HATE THE FUNNY STUFF! Voices *Diedrich Bader - Hannibal, Iron Man, and Differences between your Mom and your Dad Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Face, Bowser, Scout Master, and Scientist *Mikey Day - Alan, Boy with Irontone, and Freddie Benson *Larry Dorf - Teacher, Spencer Shay, Ganondorf, MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Announcer, and Scientist on Fire *Rachel Ramras - Princess Peach, Tyra Banks, Carly Shay, and Boy Scout *Kevin Shinick - Mr. T, Murdock, Phineas, Ferb, Mario, SpongeRoberto SquarePants, Dad, Jay Manuel, ¡AY Carly! Announcer, Iron Man's Irontone Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Lakitu and Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer *Michaela Watkins - Samus Aran, Mom, and Sam Puckett Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 1 Episodes